Revenge is Never Sweet
by bluerussian2004
Summary: James Bond is on a mission in the South of Florida, but for a reason still unknown to him.
1. Prelude

The harsh marshlands swept up all signs of life. The cold, damp wetness immediately created a foggy atmosphere, through which most sensible people would never dare to trespass. James Bond (or 007), however, was no ordinary character. Bond was arguably the most famous spy to have ever lived, and was the most duly recognized agent in Her Majesty's Secret Service. Having been trained in the British Naval Services, Bond had graduated to the top of his class, and after a few years, had moved up through the ranks up to commander status. This of course, was precisely the time when he was asked to help aid his queen and country, and no mad can say no to that kind of opportunity. Occasionally, Bond had wished he did. Through his years of work for MI6, James had worked on numerous top secret missions where he ended up having to save his own life through his wittiness, and luck. Yes, those could be two characteristics that could describe James Bond very well, though one cannot forget charming as well. Bond somehow had a knack to get sidetracked from his duties when a beautiful face showed up in the crowd. It could be argued that he was just doing his job, thus tailing the girl, though one cannot help but think that it is just James' passion to be near beautiful women at all times. Nonetheless, Bond had been quickly noticed as the top agent at MI6, and this was a classification that he wanted to work hard to protect. Now, however, at age thirty-nine, many of his close friends and even partners were beginning to think that Bond was just getting too old for the rigorous work schedule put on him by M. She, of course, was his top superior, though she had little tolerance for any mistakes, no matter how famous and loved he was.  
These, however, were not the thoughts that were going through James' head at the present time. He had just spent the last hour or so ducking under, and traveling through the cold wetlands of southern Florida. The reason for this was still unapparent to even James himself. Last night, after leaving a benefit dinner party for a good friend of his, Bond had come home to his London flat and had received an urgent message from M, to meet at headquarters. Being the proper and precise agent that he was, Bond immediately re-dressed and drove over to MI6 secret headquarters in his dark blue BMW M5 Sport Coupe. Upon arrival, Bond headed toward his office, but was told by a guard that there had been a terrible accident. Immediately, James' thoughts shifted to his friend and mentor, M, but soon realized she was fine when she strode through the glass white double doors of her office. She motioned for Bond to enter, and then once both parties were seated, she explained the seemingly unexplainable. It had then become apparent that this was more than just his ordinary briefing... TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Background

"Would you like anything to drink 007?" M asked, trying to calm James before this now apparent bad news.  
"Nothing, thank you", James answered politely.  
"I'm going to be honest with you 007; nothing like this has ever happened before. Your good friend and partner Robinson, well he has been kidnapped."  
"What?" James asked, now fully hooked in the conversation.  
"Yes, we received the ransom note this afternoon, and along with it a phone call. Of course we traced the call, but apparently our kidnapper isn't stupid enough to be dealing with a private phone." M said crisply.  
"So you're telling me that there's no way to find Robinson," James said angrily.  
"No, I never said that," M replied, "All I said was that our kidnapper wasn't stupid enough to use a private phone, but he was foolish enough to use a payphone with a hidden camera."  
"Are you kidding me?" Bond asked, a bit annoyed at what he thought was M's attempt to be funny.  
"Not at all 007, and if you question my words once more, I will have you thrown out of this office. Anyway, our suspect used one of the four telephones with a camera located on the mouthpiece." M replied coolly.  
"So then lets just find this guy now that we know what he looks like, and get Robinson back," James said.  
"Well, there are two troubling factors in this case. First, we couldn't see the man's face as he was wearing some sort of cape. Second, on his arm, he had a very familiar yet frightening patch. The patch belonged to the 'Drax Corporation'".  
"No way, the 'Drax Corporation'? Led by now dead millionare Hugo Drax? M, there must be some mistake. I killed that man in the Moonraker mission. I shot him and watched him fly out into space. I saw him die," Bond said, now thoroughly confused.  
"That's exactly what we all said 007, but we cannot deny what we saw on that man's arm."  
"And you are sure it is a genuine patch?" Bond asked suspiciously.  
"Yes, there is only one machine in the world that leaves that exact mark in the center of the patch, and that machine belonged to Hugo Drax."  
"So are you saying that Drax is still alive?"  
"Not at all, just someone may have taken over the lead, and is now up to something dangerous. We need you to investigate this and try to find Robinson."  
"And how exactly do you know where the Drax Corporation is today."  
"Oh, that was the easy part, it seems that after Drax was killed, his workers still needed to make some money, and so they created another company which you probably know very well, Arx-D."  
"The toilet paper company. Wow, I underestimated you M."  
"Anyway, we believe that Robinson, and any plans for destruction will be located in the head building of 'Arx-D'. This of course is in central Florida. A helicopter will be ready this afternoon. Sneak in, find Robinson, and anything else you can, and then get out."  
"Wow, this will be a first, raiding Britain's finest toilet paper company. You know, I'll never use the restroom the same way."  
"Out with you!" M said, though there was a bit of laughter in her voice. 


	3. Infiltration

James' thougths now flashed back to the task at hand. Infiltrating the Arx-D headquarters building. He almost thought of this job as funny, something that teenage pranksters would do. Sneak into a toilet paper factory. However, this was no ordinary toilet paper factory, and Bond knew that Robinson's life depended on this mission's success. James squinted as he neared the four story building. He saw a young handyman standing at the base of it. Tall and paling with dark hair, and he had an I.D. card. James had just been presented with a perfect opportunity to enter the building. He walked up to the young man and started engaging in pleasant conversation. Then, in one swift motion he elbowed the man in the face. Not dead, but incapacitated. Bond then dragged the man into a shadowy corner and traded clothes with him. He switched his expensive Armani suit for an old, raggedy suit.  
"Ah, the things one must do for his country," James thought as he walked away from the unconscious man. Now, he checked the I.D. card. Another stroke of luck must have hit Bond as this man looked nearly the same as James did when he was in his mid-twenties. Bond then put his sidearm, the Walther PPK into one of the inside pockets of the worn suit. He then took of his expensive custom-made Rolex watch and put it into another inside pocket. Finally, he put on the man's hat and the transformation was complete.  
James walked to the front door of the building and opened it. Inside, a brush of cool air that had hit him was a welcome relief from the hot and humid weather outside. James looked around and then saw some fellow handymen walking towards the cafeteria. "Must be lunch time," he thought. He followed the men until they reached the cafeteria, and then turned to the side. He glanced around, and then saw a door labeled "Restricted Personnel Only". He knew that was where he had to begin.  
James walked over to the door, but saw that it could only be opened with a lock. "Ah, the joys of being a handyman," James thought, as he reached down into the nearest outside pocket to him, and took out a set of keys. "One of these must do the trick," he said as he chose the first key. He stuck it into the lock, but it wouldn't fit. He tried the same procedure with three more keys, until he found the one that fit. It clicked into place, and then Bond turned the knob. The door opened, and Bond looked inside... TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
